


One Hundred Years of Snow

by anenko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behind her closed eyelids, the world burns bright white.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Hundred Years of Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for springkink, with the prompt: Intoxication (drink, drugs) - "dreams of ice and wind"

Rukia drinks rarely, and with caution. There is still too much of the gutter rat in her, and she fears the shape of the words which might escape a tongue loosened by alcohol. Rukia never forgets that she is a noble only because her brother allows her his name, and the right to stand in his shadow.

Rukia does not forget, even now, though her head spins and her body grows slow, heavy. _Careful,_ Rukia thinks, and: _don't forget yourself._ Her belly is warm, the world distant, and Rukia tilts into Renji's side. He looks at her, brows furrowed and mouth slanted into an uneasy line. Rukia closes her eyes against the sight of him, and swallows words that sound like love, desire, lust.

Behind her closed eyelids, the world burns bright white. She sees fields of ice, brilliant and unyielding. There is snow deep and wide enough to swallow a man whole. Rukia's fingertips prickle, and she moves as a glacier, setting cold fingers to burrow in Renji's hair. He is warmth, brilliant colour, and he does not shrink back from Rukia's touch.

She might be a princess, pure and cold as ice, but for the warmth that curls through her chest at the sight of him. Rukia's fingers tighten in Renji's hair, and he obliges her: head falling back, neck arching. Rukia falls, slow and silent, atop Renji. Breathes into his neck, and melts against him.

Blood and wind roar in Rukia's ears, steal all meaning from Renji's words. Rukia shifts, lifts her head, finds and stills Renji's lips with her own.

Behind her closed eyelids, the world ceases to be.


End file.
